


A Saviour's Depravity

by Chakahlah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive Draco, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/pseuds/Chakahlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs the wizarding world with a firm, but fair hand – it isn’t until he is safely in his own home that he can reveal just who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saviour's Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to: Ash. Here is your promised one shot Hun. Hope you enjoy it and here’s wishing you a very early Happy Birthday.  
> Warnings: Top!Harry. It is also rated M for a reason people. I will state that even though some sections may seem like non-con, Draco is a very willing participant in everything he gets.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter verse, and I’m very happy about this as no one would buy the version I would write unless they were hopeless perverts, much like myself.

 

Title: A Saviour’s Depravity

Author: Chakahlah

Characters: Harry, Draco

Abstract: Harry runs the wizarding world with a firm, but fair hand – it isn’t until he is safely in his own home that he can reveal just who he really is.

Dedicated to: Ash. Here is your promised one shot Hun. Hope you enjoy it and here’s wishing you a very early Happy Birthday.

Warnings: Top!Harry. It is also rated M for a reason people. I will state that even though some sections may seem like non-con, Draco is a very willing participant in everything he gets.

 

A/N read if you wish, but if you can’t be bothered, then don’t complain : - I know that there are many things that are not possible in rl in this fic, but that’s what this is – a work of fiction in which magic is the norm rather than the exception. I’m sure that if there is a potion that can regrow bones and one that can turn you into another person, then there are potions for all types of things – including bedroom games.

 

A Saviour’s Depravity

 

Harry swallowed an angry sigh as he was once again ambushed by a troupe of reporters all clambering for his attention as he left his office in the Ministry building the day before he started his week-long leave. _‘I wonder if you could call them a murder of reporters like you have a murder of crows,’_ he thought. _‘If they don’t piss off and allow me to get back home, there will be a murder of reporters and NOT like a murder of crows.’_

 

Despite his ever darkening thoughts, Harry smiled at them. “If you don’t mind, I will not be answering any questions until I get back from my holidays. My Deputy Minister, Ms Amelia Bones, will be answering any and all questions for a week from tomorrow. It has been a very long, stressful day and I would like to go home and start my leave by relaxing before the boredom kicks in.”

 

The reporters surrounding him tittered with fake amusement.

 

“And how does the wizarding world’s hero-turned-minister plan on spending his holiday?” one reporter asked.

 

Harry smiled widely at the man, even as he mentally compared the slimy-looking character to a wide array of internal parasite common to human kind. “I plan on not leaving my house while drinking tea by the gallon, eating whatever food my elves feel I should eat and spend the rest of my time playing with my pet. He’s such an adorable little kitten.”

 

With one last wave, he used one of the privileges of being Minister of Magic and apparated out of the building to his own house’s front yard. Blinking to clear his vision of the little white spots that had appeared in his travels, he waved and smiled sheepishly in the direction of his neighbour’s voice and almost skipped with happiness to his door, where Tiddles – his house elf and the son of Kretcher – was waiting with a pot of tea and a plate of food that was both good for him and tastier than what most wizards ate.

 

“Has my Pet eaten?” he asked as he shrugged out of his robes.

 

“Yes Master Harry,” Tiddles squeaked as he popped away.

 

“”Such a good little kitten,” Harry smiled as he dug into his meal.

 

Before too long, Harry found himself reclining in the large leather arm chair in his secret room in the dungeon, waiting to see what treat his Pet had for him tonight. He gasped loudly as the tiny fairy lights and the single spotlight in the room turned on and focused on the tall pole that resided in the room he was in and the one above it. He felt his dick give an interested twitch as he noted the change that had been made in the usually plain silver piece of metal.

 

The pole had been thickened so he would need both of his hands to encircle it and the centre had been replaced with a clear material with a ridge only just deep enough to comfortably cradle the mushroomed head of an engorged penis. He felt his mouth water at the thought of watching his gorgeous pet grinding himself along the pole while putting on a show for his Master’s enjoyment.

 

Harry was so far into his daydream of his Pet’s possible plans that he almost missed said Pet’s entrance. Rather than entering through one of the four doors leading into the room, his pet slid sensually down the pole from the room above. The first thing Harry noticed was a pair of glittering silver three-inch stilettoes on small feet that were attached to a pair of long, shapely legs: A pair of long shapely legs that were covered to mid-thigh by ink-black fishnet stockings and were gripping the pole as though their owner’s life depended on it.

 

Harry’s mouth went dry as his pet slid fully into view, finally understanding the reason he had found a note telling him to wear the things on his bed and nothing else. This was the reason he was to be found in his Lord’s robes when he was in the safety of his own home.

 

Before him, sliding slowly down the pole, was a young man the same age as Harry, but where Harry was black haired, tanned and with a physique that was suited more for a beater than the seeker he had been in school, this new man was platinum blonde, porcelain-skinned and slender enough to still be mistaken for the seventeen year old seeker he had been in school.

 

“Merlin Draco,” Harry whispered his eyes wide as he took in the complete ensemble. Other than the stilettoes and fishnet stockings, Draco wore a traditional French maid’s outfit – frills and all. The skirt was short enough to not cover Draco’s bits and the blouse was cut low enough that his newly pierced nipples were revealed – evident by the thin chain that joined the nipples together and encircled the pole, restricting how far back Draco could lean back.

 

Harry almost chocked on his tongue as something under the skirt glinted when the light hit it as Draco’s hips gyrated as he seemed to almost ride the pole he was attached to.

 

“Stop!” Harry ordered in a firm voice, standing from his seat and not even bothering to hide the fact his dick was hard enough to use as a hammer. Draco froze instantly in the position he was in, holding it with the ease of someone who had perfect musculature conditioning. Without hesitation, Harry strode to where his Pet was and inspected him thoroughly.

 

Draco’s mouth was held open by a steel ring wrapped in silk that was large enough for Harry’s dick to fit snuggly into. Instead of the expected hole, Harry discovered a clear crystal phallus-shaped dildo entertaining his Pet’s tongue. Two leather straps firmly tied behind his head kept both the ring and dildo in his mouth.

 

Around his neck was a silver collar with a circular dog tag that rested in the hollow of Draco’s throat proclaiming him as the exclusive property of one Harry James Potter. Also attached to the collar were three chains. The first two were attached to the silver rings that were to be seen in Draco’s puffy red nipples, making each ring hold two separate chains that were pulling in opposite directions with every move he made while the third chain was attached to the back of the collar and lay heavily on his spine.

 

Breathing deeply, Harry followed the chain with his fingers until his suspicions were proven to be correct – the chain was attached to something that filled his Pet’s anal passage. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry pushed Draco back up the pole so he could get a closer look at what was under the skirt. What he found almost made him cum without any external stimulation. The devise Draco was wearing was something of Harry’s own design and was only bought out when Draco was being punished or when Draco wanted to be completely dominated.

 

The device had to be put on in a particular order for it to work properly. First, a long metal thorn with a ball on one end and a flat disc on the other had to be inserted into the slit of the penis, ball end first. Once it was fully seated, the ball increased in size until its position was visible to the naked eye as a slight bulge at the base of the organ it was inserted into.

 

This was attached to a set of three expandable metal rings by Acromentula silk that had been soaked in dragon’s blood – making it near indestructible. The first ring sat just behind the fringe of the mushroom head while the second and third rings cradled the bulge that was the result of the first piece of the device. Along with the Acromentula silk, a thin strip of steel ran down the underside of the bound cock.

 

At the base of the cock shaft, the steel strip separated into three to wrap the testicles snuggly with the centre strap separating the two globes. The three strips of metal combined together once again just behind the testicles, where a hook and eye set-up was to be found connecting the front piece to the back piece of the design.

 

The attached piece of metal was flattened and had a double ring at the very top with the top ring slightly smaller than the lower. It was here that the chain that was on Draco’s spine was attached, locked in place by a D-lock.

 

It was the object that was to be found in the bottom ring that was Harry’s pride and joy, however. It looked like an ordinary butt-plug, but it was so much more. Firstly, the plug could be removed from the rest of the apparatus by Harry and Harry alone.

 

The other ways that this butt plug was different were numerous. The main points were, however, that it was made of self-healing rubber so Harry could do whatever he wished to the inside of it and it would heal after a couple of hours, if not day. It had a one-way valve on the very top of it and it had a metal tube inside of it that acted like the pull-tab of a pin ball machine. To hold the metal tube steady while it was in use, the metal tubing had been welded onto short spokes of metal that came from the ring it was attached to. This set up also prevented the plug from being pushed in too far when Harry was using this special feature.

 

With a smirk, Harry pulled the tab out as far as it could go and placed several round jelly-like sweets into the empty carrier and released it, relishing in the moans that were now coming from Draco, who had been forced into the pole dick first by the force the device released. Harry could hear and see the sloshing liquid that filled his Pet’s bowels so completely that it looked as though he was several months pregnant.

 

Harry allowed Draco to slide down the pole a little before he added and released another set of sweets into the water-filled depths of Draco’s arse. He then pulled Draco’s upper body back to meet his own, using the chain down his spine. He chuckled darkly as Draco’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation of his nipples being pulled harshly and his dick and arse being forced into the unforgiving pole.

 

“You look like a needy slut dressed the way you are,” Harry whispered heatedly into Draco’s ear. “Only sluts wear such clothing while working in a Lord’s Manor. Tonight, you will be nothing but a whore to be used. You will not cum unless I let you and you will do EVERYTHING I say.”

 

Harry chuckled darkly as his hand firmly squeezed the bulged base of Draco’s cock and harshly bit Draco’s earlobe, making Draco unable to breath. “Dance for me slut. Prove to me that you are worth my time.”

 

Before Harry returned to his seat, he conjured another two poles closer to where he was seated and attached longer chains from them to the nipple rings. “Work for your meat, Slut. Show me how good you are.”

 

Soft music filled the room as Draco began dancing, his eyes closing as moans filled the air as each toy and chain stimulated some nerve or another.

 

Watching the show his Pet was putting on, Harry couldn’t resist the urge to stoke himself. Instead of removing the robe, Harry opened it only just enough for him to pull out his thick, pre-cum drenched cock and the large, heavy testicles under it. He smirked as his Pet’s eyes opened, only for him to dance harder as his pale grey eyes focused on Harry’s hands slow progression up and down his shaft.

 

As THE SONG CAME TO A CLOSE, Harry watched in astonishment as Draco grabbed the poles on either side of him and jumped, lifting his legs until they wrapped around the outer edge of his arms, spreading his arse cheeks so far that a small trickle of lime-scented water escaped from behind the butt plug. Before the last notes of the song had escaped into the room, Harry was between his Pet’s legs, slowly licking the sweet liquid from the pale lower back

 

Once he had started, Harry could bring himself to stop and he licked a line from mid back up towards his Pet’s slowly leaking hole, gathering all the released liquid on his tongue. When he got to where he truly wished to be, he pulled back inspecting the quivering hole. With a smirk, he conjured a set of ropes with leather loops on the end. With a deftness that would have surprised all those who had known him in his school years, Harry relocated Draco’s feet into them. Giving each ankle a nibble, he also relocated Draco’s hands so they grabbed his ankles.

 

“Stay like that. DO. NOT. MOVE,” Harry ordered, giving a sharp tap to the base of the butt plug with each word. With a murmured spell, the ropes coiled up on themselves until Draco’s arse was level with Harry’s face. Another spell found Draco’s legs being spread painfully until they were at an almost ninety degree angle to either side of his hips. Once Harry was happy with the way Draco looked, he flicked out his tongue and fluttered it along the edge of Draco’s entrance. After that first taste, Harry released his control and licked, lapped, sucked and nibbled the muscular ring the best he could with the plug still in its place.

 

He growled possessively when Draco let out a frustrate sob as he started playing with the chain attached to the plug. With another growl he allowed the ropes to unravel and in one smooth move, he tore the plug from its seat and thrust his cock into its place. He thrust in hard another few times, smirking each time his moment caused his Pet’s breath to hitch.

 

“You like this, don’t you Slut?” he whispered as he pulled Draco’s head back by his hair, restricting how far he could swing. “You love the feeling of having something being continually shoved into your already full arse, don’t you?” He jammed his dick as far into Draco’s arse as he could before vanishing the ropes that held him in the air.

 

“But you see,” he continued through the loud yelp that came from the boned, “I don’t. It is a nice feeling, to sink into such lovely heated water – but your arse has stretched so much that I cannot get any friction. We can’t have that now, can we?”

 

Harry was pleased to see Draco shake his head, even as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs through his nostrils. In a move that took a lot of practice, Harry spun Draco around while he was still imbedded in his arse and carried him to a nearby desk. At seeing where he was being taken, Draco started breathing heavier and writhing in place.

 

When Harry lay him face-first on the metal table, Draco’s eyes once again rolled into the back of his head as he dry orgasmed for the third time that night. In a reversal of what had happened only moments before, Harry pulled completely out of Draco’s needy hole and shoved the plug back in, causing the blonde to shriek slightly at the feeling of cold metal touching his inflamed hole.

 

Harry just laughed and smacked Draco’s arse cheeks firmly as he fondled and roughly squeezed the dark purple testicles hanging close to his Pet’s body. After a few more tugs, Harry began to strap Draco onto the table’s surface. Once the blonde couldn’t move at all, Harry moved to the side and revealed a selection of long, thin tubes full of various liquids that would snuggly fit into the spring-loaded device hidden inside the butt plug. He picked several out of his collection and jiggled them in front of Draco’s glazed eyes to get his attention as he plastered himself along Draco’s back.

 

“These are going to be your best friends,” Harry said with a smirk. “The red one will make you tighter than a virgin. The blue one will engorge your prostate, making it ten times more sensitive than it already is. The yellow one is a new development of mine. It has small metal balls floating throughout it that store and spasmodically releases various strengths of electrical currents into whatever it touches. The good thing about this is that all of them are absorbed – or stick to – through your bowel walls and will only be removed after they stop working.”

 

With a sharp bite to Draco’s neck, Harry pulled back and inserted the liquid filled tubes one at a time, grinning as each container crumpled to release its precious content.

 

“Now,” he stated as he removed the remains of the last tube, “We wait half an hour for them to do their job.”

 

He moved to before Draco’s head and sat in the chair, watching his facial expressions as the potions mixed, mingled and were absorbed. After twenty minutes, Harry removed the gag from Draco’s mouth, allowing him to gulp much needed air. He stood and positioned his cock in front of Draco’s mouth.

 

“Suck,” he ordered, “it’s the only lubricant you’ll get.” He purposely neglected to say that the yellow vial also had an extra benefit of coating it’s ‘hosts’ – for lack of a better term – interior lubricated so the electrical current could travel.

 

Draco attacked Harry’s cock with a ferocity that shocked even him. It didn’t take long for the dark haired man to begin moaning and start to thrust hard into the mouth encircling him. With a desperate shout, Harry removed himself from the hot suction-laced orifice, gasping for breath as he successfully prevented himself from cumming. Ignoring the needy whimpers coming from Draco’s mouth, Harry moved so he could position his Pet frog-like on the desk with his dick, balls and arse hanging over the edge. Once he was sure that Draco could not move, Harry revved the plug and put it aside, watching as all the liquid that was inside his pet poured out and into the drain positioned below him.

 

With a snarl of frustration, Harry watched the last of the liquid drip out, leaving his blonde-haired Pet visibly itching and vibrating with pleasure as the small metal balls stated to release the lubricant that was spreading the electric current out from its housing.

 

“Please,” Draco begged as he gently rocked in place, his voice sounding brittle and desperate from all the sounds he had been making all night. “Please, please, please.”

 

Harry smirked and gripped Draco’s dick firmly before lowering his head and softly tonguing the now extremely tight star.

 

“Please Master, oh please!” Draco begged piteously as he tried to thrust into the hand on his dick and impale himself on the tongue that was gently lapping at his entrance.

 

Harry let out a dark chuckle and harshly bit the arse cheek that he was resting on. “Are you so desperate a slut that you can’t wait for a proper stretching?” he chuckled again when an aroused mewl came from his pet. “Well then, better hold on.”

 

With that, Harry rammed two fingers into the tight hole, his moans of pleasure at the tightness around his fingers getting drowned out by the shriek that tore out of Draco’s throat as he was forcefully violated.

 

Ignoring the gasping body in front of him, Harry started thrusting his fingers in and out of the still tight hole while licking and sucking on and around the area.

 

With another growl, Harry pulled his fingers from his Pet and positioned him back on his stomach. He attached a shorter chain to the rings in his Pet’s nipples before striding back to the head of the desk and thrusting into Draco’s mouth while shoving three fingers into his arse.

 

“Good slut,” Harry moaned as he thrust harder and slapped one firm arse cheek hard enough for a red hand print to be left. “You better be ready, cause this is all the preparation you are getting” He pulled both his dick and fingers from his Pet’s body and hit a button that made the desk turn a full hundred and eighty degrees before thrusting fully into Draco’s arse. Both men screamed in pleasured pain and Harry shook hard as an orgasm was ripped from him as soon as he bottomed out. Both of them gasped from breath and Harry was now very thankful for the hot, tight sheath around him that stopped him from softening at all.

 

After a short break, Harry started thrusting at a punishing pace, holding Draco’s head and upper body off the desk top by the chain attached to his collar. Draco had, it appeared, passed out from the original entry and that meant that Harry had to do everything himself. With a few more thrusts, Harry came once more before pulling out and replacing the butt plug.

 

He gently un-hooked Draco from the table and carried him into the bathroom attached to the room. Once he had the blonde undressed and in the hot water of the bath, he woke him up with an enervate.

 

“Oh, that was amazing,” Draco purred as he stretched to his fullest.

 

“Not as amazing as this will be,” Harry smiled as he started to undo the buckles on the device Draco was still wearing.

 

“NO!” Draco yelled, pulling away from Harry. “Don’t remove it please!” he begged. “I want to be your nasty little whore all week. I don’t want it to be removed until you come back from your first day back at work. Please, please Master.”

 

Harry grinned and harshly pulled Draco to him by his dick. “Of course,” he purred, “But you are going to be punished for yelling at me.”

 

Draco moaned as his master pulled his head back as far as it could go, using his hair as leverage. He was in for one Hell of a week.

 

The next day, Harry laughed as he read a very degrading article about his lack of a life as the reporters from the previous day wrote story after story about his idea of a holiday as playing with a pet. He put the paper down with a grin and wiped away the laugher tears that had escaped his eyes as he spread his legs wider so his pet could have easier access to the treat he was happily slurping on. Thinking of the previous night’s activities and those he had planned for the rest of the week, he found he couldn’t disagree with the papers more.


End file.
